


What God's hold dear

by Booknerd1642



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Dream sucks, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Parent Darryl Noveschosch, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Character Death, Really don't like how Bad's and Skeppy's tags have their actual names in them, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Time traveller Karl Jacobs, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booknerd1642/pseuds/Booknerd1642
Summary: The realm of God's and the realm of mortals intersect quite frequently, the God's regularly walk amongst the mortals one even rules a kingdom, and now one was born to mortals something that hasn't happened since the first God was born, will they be our protagonist or will they fall victim to the God of Chaos and become one of the villains.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. The Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a God au fanfic of the dream smp, please read the disclaimer.
> 
> Please do not request ships between people who have expressed discomfort with being shipped, I will not be adding anyone who is uncomfortable with being in fanfics, there will be dark themes and heavy themes, I have researched their boundaries and made sure they were okay with this stuff. 
> 
> I will be following the relations people have with each other in the dream smp as close as I can while also respecting their boundaries and with my own head-canons and things I find cool, so I might be adding Dadschlatt and yes Techno will apart of the SBI and I am debating on have Techno being Ranboo's dad, good thing Ranboo can't remember his past so I have time in deciding if I want to do it or not.
> 
> Also because Quackity isn't okay with being shipped, I've had to make him be a close friend of Karl and Sapnap, where the three of them joke about being engaged with each other while Sapnap and Karl are actually the ones engaged.

A figure stands upon a cliff overlooking the chaos and carnage that they helped create, the screams of innocent people dying and suffering were like music to their ears, a grin was on their face as flames started to overtake the area and a burst of manic laughter erupted from the figure.

"Isn't this great, the chaos and carnage, the screams isn't it beautiful!" The figure announced turning on his heel to face his companion. His companion was a large and an intimating figure who towered over him, the large figure turned his head to face the destruction that they caused.

"We both have very different definitions of beautiful," They said as their gruff voice echoed around the cliff.

The smaller one of the two rolled his eyes "You're the God of War and Blood, you should enjoy this stuff".

"I never said I didn't enjoy it, I just said we have different definitions of beautiful".

"True true", the both of them stayed until the flames died down, the smaller one said their good-byes and disappeared they never stay long once the chaos disappears, but the other one stays on the cliff for another minute looking down at what they caused before hopping down from the cliff and started to walk through the aftermath like he always does. Bodies littered the floor and ashes surrounded them, houses are burnt to the ground and rivers of dried up blood are everywhere he looks, he looks around and sighed he doesn't mind what they do but they've been doing it too frequently it's starting to look depressing but the war he started will be very hard to stop, he finds it ridiculous that there isn't a God of Peace when he's around.

"I never should have agreed to do this," He said looking around he can still remember the argument he had with a few of the other gods.

_"Why are you doing this?!"._

_"At this rate, they'll wipe out most of the mortals!"._

_"You have to stop them!"_.

 _"I can't, not with his interference"_.

 _"Then why did you let him interfere!"_.

 _"I don't know!"_.

 _"Don't lie, you do know, you thought it would be a good idea, you thought it would be great and you thought you could end it whenever you pleased, but guess what you couldn't and now you have to fix this"_.

They were right, he had to fix this but he doesn't know how, how is he meant to fix this when there is nothing he can do with his interference, chaos and war will reign across the land that sounded so great at first but now, but now he just wants it to end. As he walks through the wreckage of this village he hears a noise, it's the sound of crying, a baby crying. The figure turned his head towards the sound of it and saw a faint light that only gods can see, the aura of another god, another god was born in this village and that was possibly the only reason for its survival. The figure ended up outside a burnt house, the only reason he could still identify it as a house was the bottom and some of the frames weren't ash and in the centre of the house was the crying baby.

He didn't know what to do but his body was moving on his own and he walked towards the baby, the baby was wrapped up in a purple blanket there were black spots on it which he can only assume was soot and ash, and before he could stop himself he picked them up, the baby stopped crying once they felt themselves being lifted up and opened up their eyes staring at the large man that just picked them up.

"Hello there little one," The man said looking down at the baby in his arms, the child was covered in soot and ash but no blood. The child giggled and grabbed onto part of his long hair that wasn't in his braid. The man smiled down at them "Child my hair is not a toy" the baby giggled even more at the statement but let go of his hair.

The figure looked up and looked around, everyone in the village was dead including the child's parents, he looked down at the child and spoke "Come on little one I'll take you somewhere safe" The figure stepped out of the burnt down house and started to walk out of the village the baby falling asleep in arms as he walked, the village becoming a speck in the distance. It was starting to become day by the time the man stopped outside a small house in the frozen tundra. If he was a mortal it would have taken days to get here, he opened the door and set the child down on his table.

"Okay first step, getting them clean, second step new clothes and third step is food" The man mumbled to himself as he plugged up his sink and turned the water on, he looked back at the baby and saw that they were awake "Come on little one, let's get you cleaned up" He picked up the baby and set them in the make-shift bath, they immediately started to splash around and laugh, it took twenty minutes to get them cleaned up.

"Good thing I still have my old baby clothes," He said as he started to heat up some milk, he dressed the small child and grabbed the milk before sitting in a chair to feed them.

"Well now ain't this a sight".

"What are you doing here?".

"Is it illegal now to check up on my own son?". 

The man sighed and looked at his dad, it was currently an un-welcomed sight to see him in his house.

"What's their name?".

"I don't know, I found him in a burnt down village I plan to take them to Tyr'vicka".

"Really son?".

"Yes really, I'm going to take them there in an hour".

"I see, you plan on giving them to the king?".

"Maybe, but probably not" He looked down at the child who ended up falling asleep, he put the bottle on the table and looked back up at his father "Why are you here exactly?".

The other man sighed and pulled out a chair before sitting down "I wanted to know how far are in stopping the war".

"I-I haven't made any progress yet".

"Well, you better start soon," The man's father said, pushing the chair back and standing up, "This war needs to end".

"I know dad, I know".

"Good." The other man walked to the door and opened it "Good-bye son" he said before leaving his son in his house.

The man sighed and looked down at the child before standing up "Let's get you to Tyr'vicka little one, you'll be safe there".


	2. The new God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a God au fanfic of the dream smp, please read the disclaimer.
> 
> Please do not request ships between people who have expressed discomfort with being shipped, I will not be adding anyone who is uncomfortable with being in fanfics, there will be dark themes and heavy themes, I have researched their boundaries and made sure they were okay with this stuff. 
> 
> I will be following the relations people have with each other in the dream smp as close as I can while taking some creative liberties, so I might be adding Dadschlatt and yes Techno will apart of the SBI and I am debating on have Techno being Ranboo's dad, good thing Ranboo can't remember his past so I have time in deciding if I want to do it or not.
> 
> Also because Quackity isn't okay with being shipped, I've had to make him be a close friend of Karl and Sapnap, where the three of them joke about being engaged with each other while Sapnap and Karl are actually the ones engaged.

The sun was shining down it was mid-afternoon and a figure was lying passed out in a temple, his temple but they don’t know that yet. It doesn’t take long for them to wake up.

“Urgh, where am I?” The figure asked out loud as they put a hand to their head and started to sit up, felt their hand brush over a book and they picked it up, the book was blank “Weird but okay, now then time to think Ranboo think, how did I get here?” Ranboo thought long and hard but nothing came to mind, in fact, he couldn’t remember anything “I guess this book might be useful to help me remember things in the future” Ranboo muttered before standing up, he turned around and saw a woman standing at the entrance of the temple.

“Aaahhh, who are you?!” Ranboo asked the woman a bit alarmed because he was sure that he was alone a few moments ago.

“I’m Niki, a fellow god” The woman now dubbed Niki replied.

“God?! What do you mean god?” Ranboo yelled as he backed away a bit, no way in hell was he getting dragged into a cult.

“You don’t know?” Niki asked Ranboo, and all he could do was shake his head no, “Well then let me explain I’m the Goddess of Nature and you Ranboo are a God like me, but I don’t know what your the god of exactly, I was sent to find you by Phil who is currently the oldest god in the pantheon”.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Ranboo said looking warily at Niki.

“I know it doesn’t, it can be very confusing at first, but I do promise you I am telling the truth,” Niki said before making some flowers and vines grow around them.

“How, how did you do that?”.

“As I said Ranboo I’m a god”.

“And let me guess you know my name because you're a god?”.

“No, I heard you talking to yourself earlier”.

“O-oh” Ranboo’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment and looked away from Niki.

Niki looked at Ranboo and laughed before holding out her hand "Come on now, Phil is waiting".

Ranboo looked at the hand and sighed, _‘this might be the only way I can get answers’_ Ranboo thought to himself before taking Niki’s hand and a faint pink glow enveloped them and they were transported somewhere, once they glow died down Ranboo looked around and saw they were in a hall-way with high marble pillars with lines of gold in it, the floor was a smooth light gray stone and the ceiling was too high for him to see “Holy shit”.

“Impressive right?”.

“Very”.

“Well then Ranboo, if you would kindly follow me,” Niki said before turning left and walking in that direction Ranboo hesitated for two seconds before he started to follow her.

“Where are we going exactly?”.

“As I said earlier Phil is waiting so we are going to see him”.

“Right, who is Phil?”.

Niki stopped in her tracks and turned to face Ranboo “How do you not know who Phil is?!”.

“I kinda woke up with like zero memories”.

“Huh, that does explain a few things,” Niki said under her breath, she turned back around and motioned for Ranboo to follow her, which he did. “Phil who is more commonly known as Philza by mortals is the God of Families, he is one of the oldest Gods in existence and he is currently head of the pantheon” She explained to Ranboo as they walked through the halls passing some more gods on their way.

“Niki! Is that him? Is that Ranboo?!” A voice said from behind them, the two of them turned around and were greeted with the sight of a person with a pair of fox ears and tail.

“Um yes, I am Ranboo, uh how do you know my name and who are you?”.

“I’m Fundy and grandpa told me!”.

“Grandpa?” Ranboo asked as he looked to Niki for help.

Niki decided to take pity on Ranboo “He means Phil” She whispered to him.

“Oh, that makes sense” Ranboo whispered back to Niki.

“I can hear you guys, you do realise that?” Fundy asked, crossing his arms over his chest, Ranboo could only sheepishly rub the back of his neck. “You know what it doesn’t matter, now come on Grandpa is just up this way” Fundy grabbed Ranboo’s hand and started to run dragging the poor boy behind him.

“Ah, wait,” Ranboo said but it fell on death ears as the three of them were running down the hall, they stopped outside a large door and without hesitation, Fundy pushed it opened, inside was a man with gray wings, he was currently looking over something that seemed important but that didn’t stop Fundy from running into the room shouting “Grandpa!”.

Phil looked up from what he was doing and saw his grandson was running towards him, Phil got out of his chair just in time to pick up Fundy “Well now ain’t this a surprise, I see both you and Niki brought Ranboo”.

“Yep!” Fundy said as Phil put him down, Phil motioned for Ranboo to come closer, Ranboo looked at Niki who gave him a gentle nudge forward so with great reluctance Ranboo started to walk forward and he ended up walking past Fundy who was leaving _‘Oh god why was he leaving, please don’t leave me alone’_ Ranboo begged in his mind, but it was too late both Fundy and Niki were leaving and Ranboo was left alone with the head god.

“Hello there Ranboo, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Phil said smiling down at him.

“Uh, nice to meet you too, um how do you know my name exactly?” Ranboo asked only to be met by a chuckle from the man in front of him.

“I know the names of all the gods”.

“Gods, yeah that makes sense” Ranboo held the book he had to his chest, he was planning on writing this stuff down so he doesn’t forget it, in case him waking up with no memories wasn’t a one-time thing.

“It’s important for me to know their names in case a new god, like yourself, showed up”.

“So if I’m a god, what exactly am I the god of?”.

Phil chuckled again and bent down to be eye level with Ranboo “You Ranboo are the God of Memories” and as Phil was talking he lifted a finger which was glowing gold and placed it on Ranboo’s forehead making him an official member of the pantheon.

Ranboo placed a hand to his head in confusion “What was that about?”.

“Oh nothing really, just making you an official member of the pantheon”.

“Really? I um thank you” Ranboo said, while he didn’t understand a lot of what was happening today, he didn’t exactly mind that it was happening, _‘God of Memories huh, kinda ironic with my newly acquired terrible memory’_.

“Come along Ranboo, I’ll show you to your room,” Phil said walking to the large door, Ranboo followed after him, when they exited the room Ranboo saw that Niki and Fundy weren’t waiting outside liked he hoped, Ranboo was once again walking through the halls but this time instead of the other gods ignoring him, they were looking right at him which he did not like but there wasn’t anywhere where he could hide, so he just shrunk down under their gaze and keep their head low.

“Who’s this sucker?” Someone said from in front of them, they were tall, dressed in a suit and had brown hair which they slicked back and they had horns on their head, their voice echoed across the hall as they stared right at Ranboo.

“Schlatt this is Ranboo, our newest member” Phil said looking at the man.

“Ranboo huh, well then kid, what exactly are you the god of?” Schlatt asked with a smirk on their face.

“Oh um, memories, I’m the God of Memories” Ranboo answered, not exactly looking at Schlatt.

Schlatt let out a laugh “Memories huh, well I’m Schlatt the God of Power, so do your best to remember that memory boy” Schlatt sneered out the last part.

“Schlatt,” Philza warned glaring at him.

Schlatt rolled his eyes and started to walk away “See you later losers”.

“Fucking christ” Philza pinched the bridge of his nose, “Don’t worry kid the others are way nicer than him.

Ranboo nodded and once again followed after Phil, they were still being stared at but less frequent after the encounter they had with Schlatt, they walked until they come face to face with another large door, Phil shot Ranboo a comforting smile before opening it, they were a large oval room, the floor was black and the pillars were gray with silver lines in it and the roof was a dome, it was quite a shock to see considering outside is mostly white, gold and light colours, there were also people in here, Fundy was with a man who was wearing a red beanie and a brown jacket over a yellow turtleneck, there were two boys who looked around his age, one was wearing a green bandana and the other one was wearing a red one and it looked like they were hunched over something in the corner and next to them was someone wearing a crown and a cape with black tinted glasses who looked like they were supervising the two boys. And on one of the walls were two people, one of them were wearing a white mask with a smiley face on it and a green hoodie, next to him was a man with long pink hair in a braid, he had a crown on his head and was also wearing a cape, the man also had a belt with a sword in it.

All eyes were on them as soon as the door shut closed, Ranboo hid the best he could behind Philza; he was not a fan of them all looking at him.

“Dad, is that Ranboo? Fundy was just telling me about them” The man in the beanie spoke up looking at the both of them.

 _‘He called Phil dad, so he’s Fundy’s dad, yeah he looks like Fundy’s dad’_.

“Yes, everyone meet Ranboo, our newest member”. 

“Um hello,” Ranboo shyly waved at them, as he watched the boy with the green bandana face light up in excitement and stand up.

"Fuck yeah!! I'm not the youngest anymore!!!".

"Congrats Tommy, now maybe you'll act more mature".

"Fuck you Technoblade, I'm always mature".

Phil put his head in his hand and sighed "Boys can you please behave!" Philza said, raising his voice at them.

"Sorry dad," the two of them said in unison as the Tommy kid sat down again.

"Now then, I know you are probably eager to introduce yourselves but Ranboo and I have places to be, so if you will excuse us" Philza said slightly glaring at everyone in the room before guiding Ranboo to another much smaller door, on their way they passed Technoblade and the one with a mask, Ranboo briefly makes eye contact with Techno before quickly looking away. The two of them exited the room missing the conversation between two people.

"Say Techno, doesn't he remind you of someone?".

"No, he doesn't Dream".

\---------------------------------------------

The two of them came to a stop out another door, this door was made of dark oak and had some carvings on it.

"Well Ranboo this is your room, I'll you to settle in," Philza said putting a hand on Ranboo shoulder and looked down at him.

"Uh, sure, thanks Phil," Ranboo said looking up at him and smiling before opening the door to his room.

 _'Fucking hell that kid is tall if I was my actual height he might of have towered over me'_ Philza thought to himself as turned to walk away, he has stuff to do and kids to parent.

While Philza was having an existential crisis over Ranboo's height, Ranboo was currently exploring his room, it was pretty basic there was a wardrobe, a chest, some windows, a bookcase, a mirror and a bed with purple covers as well as two bedside tables, one with a lamp on it. Ranboo went to look in the mirror, his hair was a mess and his crown was falling down, his clothes were a mess as well "I need a bath or something" He mumbled before yawning "Who knew finding out being a god could be so tiring, a nap sounds like a good idea right now" Ranboo turned away from the mirror and sat on the bed, he took his shoes, jacket and tie off, he needs a new tie or a new outfit, he placed them inside the wardrobe and then took his crown off, he stared at it for a few seconds before putting it on his bedside table. Ranboo then flopped down onto his bed and opened up the book he woke up with, he expected the pages to be blank but to his surprise, there were words written in it detailing what happened today.

“Does this have something to do with me being the God of Memories?” Ranboo wondered out loud as he stared at the pages for a few more seconds before closing the book with a sigh, he was too tired to deal with this right now so he doesn't even try to fight off the wave of exhaustion that rolled over him and eventually fell asleep clutching the book to his close to his chest.


	3. A round of introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a God au fanfic of the dream smp, please read the disclaimer.
> 
> Please do not request ships between people who have expressed discomfort with being shipped, I will not be adding anyone who is uncomfortable with being in fanfics, there will be dark themes and heavy themes, I have researched their boundaries and made sure they were okay with this stuff. 
> 
> I will be following the relations people have with each other in the dream smp as close as I can while taking some creative liberties, so I might be adding Dadschlatt and yes Techno will apart of the SBI and I am debating on have Techno being Ranboo's dad, good thing Ranboo can't remember his past so I have time in deciding if I want to do it or not.
> 
> Also because Quackity isn't okay with being shipped, I've had to make him be a close friend of Karl and Sapnap, where the three of them joke about being engaged with each other while Sapnap and Karl are actually the ones engaged.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took a while to come out, I got lazy, had writer's block and my sister made me play Genshin Impact with her.

A knock at his door awoke Ranboo from the land of sleep, he looked around the room confused before another knock grabbed his attention, he got out of bed and opened the door to see a figure standing there, it was one of the people he saw earlier today.

“Uh, hello there”.

“Hey there, Ranboo right?”.

“Yep and you are?”.

“I’m Eret the Deity of Love, and Phil asked me to show you around and explain some things to you”.

“Okay cool, just let me put my shoes on,” Ranboo said, his tail swishing in excitement as he went to put on his shoes, he opened up the wardrobe and the stuff he put in there was gone.

“That’s strange”.

“The same thing happened to me too, just close the door and imagine a pair of shoes as you open the door,” Eret said from behind Ranboo.

“Okay,” Ranboo said following Eret’s instructions and boom some boot “Holy shit, that is so cool” Ranboo picked up the boot and went to his bed to put them on, he also grabbed his crown and put it on.

“You good to go?”.

“Yep,” Ranboo stood up and followed after Eret as the other god started to walk out of the room closing the door on his way out. They started to walk through the halls with Eret talking and pointing out different things about where they are and this history behind them, they stopped outside a door with clocks and books engraved on the door Eret knocked four times before opening the door, there was a man hunched over a desk scribbling in a book he looked up as soon as he heard the door close.

“Hey Eret, what brings you here?”.

“Phil asked me to introduce Ranboo to everyone, so here we are”.

The man finally took notice of Ranboo and a grin spread across his face as he got off his chair and jumped over his desk and landed in front of them “Eret your timing is amazing” The man said before turning to Ranboo “Holy shit you’re tall”.

“Um thank you?”.

“Don’t mention it, I’m Karl the God of Time and Storytelling nice to meet ya” Karl extended a hand for Ranboo to take.

Ranboo took the hand and shook it “I’m Ranboo the god of memories”.

“So what can you do?”.

“I have no clue”.

“You’ll figure it out eventually” Karl stepped back and produced a pocket watch and a book from thin air “Well it was nice to meet ya, but I got work to do, so Eret please kindly tell my fiance he has the pleasure of sleeping on the couch”.

“Yikes, what did he do?”.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Karl said before opening the pocket watch. When he did a green portal opened up behind him, he gave them both a salute before falling backwards into the green portal closing up behind him.

“Holy shit, that was so cool,” Ranboo said excitedly, his tail mirroring his excitement.

“Well that’s Karl for you, come on let’s find the others,” Eret said walking back to the door their skirt twirling as he turned around, she opened the door and walked out Ranboo quickly following after them as they re-entered the hallway.

After a while, Ranboo asked a question that was on his mind “So what is Fundy the God of? Like I know he’s Philza’s grandson and is probably the red beanie-wearing god’s son, but I don’t know what he’s the God of'' Ranboo said rambling a bit as they walked their footsteps echoing around the hall.

Eret let out a small chuckle “Well Fundy is the God of Animals, his father the man you just described is Wilbur the God of Music” Eret explained as he guided them towards another door “Most of the other Gods are in this room, are you ready to meet them?”.

“Not really, but then again I probably never will be” Ranboo chuckled nervously, he could already tell a lot of people will have their eyes on him and that thought alone made his skin crawl. He silently watched Eret open the door. The older god gave Ranboo a comforting smile before ushering him in, it was the room he saw earlier some of the gods from before were still there but there were also new ones. And he was right about the staring all of them were staring at him, he saw the two boys from earlier and he also saw that Eret walked off to talk to Wilbur, so with a sigh, Ranboo walked over to the two boys keeping his head down to avoid eye contact.

“Uh hi, I’m Ranboo,” He said to the two boys once he was in front of them.

The shorter one with brown hair and a red bandana spoke first “Hi, I’m Tubbo the God of Peace” Tubbo extended his hand for Ranboo to shake, which Ranboo accepted because he was polite and had manners.

“I’m Tommy the God Mischief and I’m kinda a big deal around here,” Tommy said once Ranboo stopped shaking Tubbo’s hand.

“Really?” Ranboo tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, he found that hard to believe.

“Yes really” Tommy crossed his arms in annoyance and glared at Tubbo who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

“Well okay then,” Ranboo said sarcastically at Tommy.

“Well then, Ranboob, what are you the god of exactly?” Tommy said, making sure to emphasize the boob part.

“It’s Ranboo, not Ranboob and apparently I’m the God of Memories”.

“Apparently?”.

“Well that’s what Phil told me, and I don’t know enough about this god business to disagree,” Ranboo said to Tommy towering over him. Tubbo was currently off to the side laughing at the exchange between them.

“Tubbo stop laughing,” Tommy hissed at him, elbowing his side. 

“I’m sorry” Tubbo managed to get out laughing “But that exchange was hilarious”. 

“No it wasn’t Tubbo you're just crazy,” Tommy said glaring at the shorter boy. Ranboo joined in on the laughter his previous nervousness was being washed away. The group's laughter was cut short by Eret who was waving Ranboo over to them.

“Welp that’s my cue, see you guys later”.

“Boo lame”.

“Aw, see you later Ranboo”.

Ranboo waved goodbye before walking over to Eret and Wilbur, walking past someone lazing on a cloud and another person trying to make them fall off. Once he approached the two gods Wilbur stretched out his hand for Ranboo to shake which he accepted.

“Nice to finally meet you Ranboo, I’ve heard quite a bit about you”.

“You have?” Ranboo was pretty confused at that statement; he just arrived and didn’t do anything noteworthy.

“Yes, from my father Philza, he always talks about this kind of stuff with me” Wilbur replied with a smile, but Ranboo didn’t trust the smile well not completely, the man in front of him seems to know more than he’s letting on. _“He’s hiding something, I’m going to have to be careful around him in the future”_.

A crash sounded out through the room and everyone turned to look at where the noise came from, the person on the cloud was now on the ground and the man trying to get them off was now looking over the person.

“George, Sapnap what the fuck?” The man in the mask yelled as he ran over to them.

“Oh I don’t know, why don’t you ask Sapnap?!” The person on the floor yelled as he sat up, he was wearing white goggles with black lenses and had brown hair. The man dubbed as Sapnap had longish black hair and a white headband tied around his head.

“Not my fault George was being a little bitch”.

“And this is why Karl said you were sleeping on the couch tonight” Eret cut in before George could retaliate.

“Oh come on!” Sapnap yelled, tipping his head back and putting his hands on his face in annoyance “I already apologized”.

“This is what happens when your fiance is a time traveller,” The man in the mask said as he helped George up from the floor.

“Oh shut up Dream” Sapnap grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at Dream, Dream just laughed and slung an arm around his friend.

“You guys are four hundred, three thousand and fifty-six and yet you still act like utter children” A voice spoke up from behind them, it was the pink-haired god from earlier.

“Jeez Techno, you act like you're not the same age as us,” Dream said rolling his eyes under his mask.

“Dream I’m older than you”

“Yeah, yeah”

Ranboo looked between the two gods very confused, he had no idea what was going on but from the looks on everyone else's face this was normal, George walked over to Ranboo and stood next to the new god “Don’t worry you’ll get used to this, anyway I’m George the God of Sleep and the Dreamscape”.

“I’m Ranboo God of Memories”.

“Cool, Sapnap the one with the white headband is the God of Fire, Dream the one with the mask is the God of Chaos and Technoblade the one with pink hair is the God of Blood and War” George explained pointing to each one.

“O-oh, that’s uh cool,” Ranboo said nervously, his tail moving to reflect his nerves.

“Don’t worry dude, don’t piss them off and you’ll be good” George explained before walking away leaving Ranboo to his thoughts.

 _“Okay so, I need to be careful around those three, maybe I could just avoid them I mean this place is big so it shouldn’t be too hard”_ Ranboo’s thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open and in walks Schlatt and behind him was someone with golden wings and a blue beanie on his head covering his hair.

“Stop slamming open doors!” Wilbur yelled at Schlatt from across the room.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do!” Schlatt yelled back, the man beside him rolled his eyes and face palmed before walking away from Schlatt and towards the group.

“Hey, guys what’s up”.

“Nothing much Quackity, we got a newbie,” Sapnap said pointing to Ranboo who was trying to hide himself behind Eret.

“Um hi,” Ranboo waved to the shorter one stepping out from behind Eret “I’m Ranboo God of Memories”.

“The names Quackity” Quackity proclaimed proudly his wings puffing up to reflect that, now that Ranboo could see the wings better they looked different from Philza’s they were more fluffy and well looked after, they were a really pretty yellow and would probably look golden in the sun or in certain lighting, they were a stark contrast to Philza’s gray and dishevelled wings. He also took note on the fact that Quackity never said what he was the god of, he'll have to ask about it later.

“Quackityyyyyyy” Sapnap whined resting his head on Quackity’s “Karl is making me sleep on the couch”.

“Again? The fuck did you do this time?”.

“I don’t know”.

“Well you must have done something,” Quackity said watching Sapnap pout.  
Ranboo leaned over and whispered to the closest person near him which just so happened to be Tubbo “So is Quackity also together with Karl and Sapnap or?”.

“It’s the or big guy, Karl and Sapnap are engaged, they just joke around with Quackity and shit”.

“Ah, that makes some sense”.

While the room was filled with talking and screaming Dream and Schlatt slipped out of the room and into Dream’s workspace, the door had golden apples carved into it and snakes on the edge of the door, inside the room was a tree with golden apples growing on it, a sword was hanging above his desk and a single book was on said desk.

“The fuck did you want to talk about Dream I’m a very busy man,” Schlatt said annoyed, Dream just laughed at Schlatt’s statement, “Why are you laughing?” Schlatt raised an eyebrow at his fellow god.

“We both know you aren’t busy, and I have an offer to make you”.

“What kind of offer?”.

“Well, Schlatt how would you like to be the god in charge?”

“What, what the hell are saying?”

Dream walked towards Schlatt grinning underneath his mask “I’m saying Schlatt I want to get rid of Philza, not kill him, of course, that would impossible, more so getting rid of his power as head god, I mean it’s only right that The God of Power is the one in charge, don’t you agree?” Dream didn’t wait for Schlatt’s reply instead he extended his hand towards the other god “So what do you say, do we have a deal?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have suggestions on who should be the god of what please let me know I'd love to hear you guys suggestions.
> 
> I've also been debating whether or not I should actually add Quackity to the fiance gang, because I'm using the characters in the dream smp and not the actual people and I would like to know your thoughts on this as well.


	4. Techno time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I don't have an upload schedule because dear god this chapter took a while and it's not even that long.

It’s been two weeks since Ranboo arrived here, he still doesn’t know the name of this place he should probably ask and there was still some gods he hasn’t met yet, he’s made close friends with Tommy and Tubbo and found out a few interesting things about them, how Tubbo was adopted by Philza and how he was found in a box, how Tommy has a collection of dics, he was also recently shown his room where he will be doing his godly duties, which he doesn’t have any yet because he has no idea what he can do, plus he found out from Quackity the whole godly duty thing was pretty bullshit and didn’t really mean much, because some gods don’t have duties for years. He was told that Techno hasn’t been able to approve any wars for nearly two thousand years, which Techno was not happy about. So Ranboo was currently in his workroom or office if you will, inspecting a bubble that appeared a few minutes ago, after a few minutes of just staring at it he picked it up and it started to glow blinding him for a few seconds before dimming to a comfortable glow and it started to float, Ranboo looked into the bubble and was surprised by what he saw, it was him, Tubbo and Tommy in the garden climbing the trees there, it was a memory, he had a memory in a bubble.

“This is a memory bubble, this is so cool!” Ranboo’s tail swished in excitement, he can make memory bubbles, he just doesn’t how exactly “I seriously need to figure out how I did this” Ranboo muttered as he let the bubble float around the room, he looked at it for a few more seconds before exiting the room, he needed to decorate it but he doesn’t know how “Maybe Phil could tell me” Ranboo said to himself and with that, he made up his mind with his memory book in hand he set out to find Phil so he could figure how to decorate his workspace. Halfway through his looking his memory book glowed, which made him stop and out of curiosity he opened it up and watched the pages move on their own and stop on a page, the page it stopped on had the explanation for how to decorate his workroom, it also shows that it was Eret who explained it to him “And this is what happens where you memory sucks” Ranboo didn’t feel like going back to his workroom just yet and decided to wander around the place so he can get more familiar with the layout, he was pretty good at navigating his way to the grand hall and to his bedroom other than that he was clueless. He turned left and ended up in a very dark hallway “Why, why is there just an ominous dark hallway?” Ranboo breathed out in disappointment before deciding that he had nothing better to do and went down the hallway.

He lasted a whole minute before hearing a spooky noise, he immediately turned around and power walked out of the darkness and into the light while he muttered “Nope, nope, nope, nope”.

Ranboo stopped walking once he exited that hallway “What in hell was that?” Ranboo said looking over his shoulder and at the dark spooky hallway.

“Yeah that was my reaction too when I first went down it” A deep monotone voice sounded from in front of him, Ranboo jumped in surprise and turned his head around to look at the figure, it was Technoblade, one of the people he was trying to avoid.

“O-oh hey Technoblade, fancy running into you here,” Ranboo said trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

Techno raised one of his eyebrows at the young god “Sounds like you're up to something”.

“Well I’m not, I’m just awkward”.

Techno chuckled at that statement “I can tell, I don’t think we have properly met my name is Technoblade the God of Blood and War”.

“I’m Ranboo the God of Memories” Ranboo’s tail flicked behind him _“Techno isn’t that scary, maybe I was worried for no reason”_. 

“Huh, sounds interesting, so what exactly can you do?”.

“I can make memory bubbles”.

“How?”.

“Yeah, that’s the problem I don’t know how” Ranboo sheepishly replied avoiding looking at Techno’s face. Techno raised an eyebrow at the young god he wanted to say something, but instead closed his mouth and struggled to find something else to say.

“So what’s up with you being half black and white?” Is what he landed on instead, ignoring the voices yelling at him he instead focused his attention as best he could on Ranboo waiting for his reply.

“Oh, it’s because I’m half enderman and half….something else” Ranboo chuckled nervously, he can’t believe he forgot his other half.

“Oh,” Techno said after a few seconds of silence between the two “Whelp I hope you find out soon” And with what was meant to be an encouragement that actually sounded like a threat Techno left Ranboo to his own devices, the young enderman waved goodbye to Tecnho even tho the older god couldn’t see it, Ranboo watch Techno disappear down the creepy hallway before looking around to see where he could explore. In the distance he saw a giant tree which he has never seen before because last he checked it was not in the garden or perhaps they had multiple gardens in this labyrinth of a place, he couldn’t see the top because of how big it is “That looks interesting enough” Ranboo said before walking in the direction of where the tree might be.

Techno on the other hand was semi vibing in the spooky hallway because that’s where his office is, he stopped outside his door and stared at it tracing a finger over the carvings in the door before pushing the door open, he doesn’t even know why he was here there was no reason for him to be here, he can’t get any wars approved and the cult the mortals formed around him was slowly dying out because of the lack of wars, he sat down and stared at the mountain of blank paperwork that normally appears whenever he enters, he sighed and grabbed the first piece of paper and started to fill it out, it was a minor more of a usurpation really but it still required his presence and influence. “Why am I even doing this, he won’t approve this” still Techno filled out the paperwork, he was struggling to ignore the voices that plagued him, that were screaming at him to not tell Phil to not get his approval and dear gods was it tempting. 

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

**WE NEED BLOOD**

**WHY DO WE NEED PERMISSION**

**WE MUST DO OUR DUTY**

Techno gripped both sides of his head, the voices were getting louder and louder with each passing minute drowning out every other thought in his head, it was consuming him there constant repeating of words the anger and urgency in their voices, bloodlust was slowly seeping into his mind into his veins, he needed a war the mortal realm needed a war, the other gods know that too, Tubbo knows the mortal realm needs a war. They know that they have to know that the world can’t be full of endless peace, that’s not how the world works, it’s not how mortals work!

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

**WE DEMAND BLOOD**

The voices were starting to get too much to handle “There will be a war whether father likes it or not!” Techno slammed his hands on the table before standing up and grabbed the finished paperwork, he slammed open his door and stormed down the hallway passing Wilbur on his way.

“Yo Tech you good?” Wilbur called after his brother as he watched him, when he didn’t get a reply he ran after him catching up in a few seconds “Techno?” Wilbur said he felt uneasy as he placed a hand on the elder of the two, Techno’s head jerked when he felt the hand on his shoulder and glared down at his brother.

“Do.Not.Touch.Me” Techno said as he roughly grabbed Wilburs hand and moved it off his shoulder, he watched Wilburs eyes widened as he put the pieces together.

“Dad’s gonna say no”.

“I’m not asking his permission, not this time,” Techno said before continuing his journey to Philza’s office.

“Are you crazy Techno?! Dad will ground you for at least the next three thousand years” Wilbur yelled running after his brother.

“I don’t care”.

“Is it the voices?”.

“What do you think!”.

“Okay okay, no need to yell, look why don’t we talk to Tubbo he can normally calm the voi-”.

“NO!” Techno bellowed cutting off what Wilbur was saying, once again the two of them stopped, and Techno turned to glare and tower over his twin “Tubbo won’t work, they, we need blood, and we will get blood”.

Wilbur sighed “Kinda figured this was gonna happen at some point” he looked up at his brother “Give dad hell, he kinda deserves it” Wilbur said before walking off leaving Techno alone to ‘talk’ to Phil.

It wasn’t long until Techno was staring at the door leading to the room his father is in, he took a deep breath before knocking three times and opens the door, Phil was hunched over at his desk overlooking some paperwork, his head shot up when he heard the door open and tired eyes stared at him.

“Ah, Techno what brings you here?” Phil asked his eldest son, not noticing the piece of paper that he held.

“Father, I need you to approve this,” Techno said, walking until he was standing in front of Phil’s desk holding the piece of paper for him to grab.

Phil frowned when he saw the paper but he still took it, this one was very tame compared to the previous ones, from what he could see the only death would be the tyrannical ruler but he doesn’t know if he could bring himself to approve this not after the last war his son did.

“Listen ma-” Phil was cut off by Techno slamming his hands on the table.

“I am not asking, I am demanding you approve this because this will happen with or without your approval, we demand blood and that is what we will get” Techno growled out glaring at his father with nothing but malice and bloodlust in his eyes. Phil was quiet; he knew how the voices could get and knew what would happen if Techno didn’t listen.

“Technoblade, you know the rules if the voices are getting out of control, go to Tubbo,” Phil said after a few minutes of silence, as he put the paperwork Techno gave him in the denied pile.

Techno glared as he watched his father deny the one thing that could help calm the voices, he was furious but didn’t say anything instead he took a step back from the desk before turning on his heel and storming out in rage.

Phil watched as Techno slammed the door behind him and rubbed his temple, he knew Wilbur will come in later to nag him about this but he was steadfast in his decision and there was no way Techno would actually insight that coup without his permission, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind made him doubt it, maybe Techno would actually do it or maybe he’ll make a war start. Phil stood up and sighed, shaking his head and pushing those thoughts to the side he trusted his son and knew that what he said earlier was just an empty threat he was sure of it, it was just an empty threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to shift some attention away from our main character Ranboo and onto the side characters for a bit so I'm not just writing about Ranboo wandering around and getting lost.
> 
> And once again if you have any ideas for who should be the god of what just let me know I would love to hear your ideas.


	5. Not a chapter

Sorry that this is not a chapter but I kinda need y'all help, I need a new title of Niki. The Goddess of Nature title will be going to a different character, so I need help and suggestions for coming up with a new title for Niki, and I will be going back and editing the past chapters as well as deleting this, I guess you could call it a note, once she gains her new title to avoid confusion. And for those wondering why the title change is happening it involves some lore involving the egg that happened yesterday.

So if you have any ideas/suggestions please comment them, I'd love to hear your ideas and that goes for any character I haven't introduced yet or whose title I haven't revealed yet.


End file.
